powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora Sphinx
: This Dora monster wields a sceptre and could shoots a laser from the cobra ornament on his headdress, the source of his power and only weakness. Character History Created by Pleprechaun, Dora Sphinx posed as a game show host in a tuxedo and pharaoh's head-dress offering children a chance to win a trip around the world if they could answer all five riddles in his "Ultra Riddle Contest". However the cost of failure was high. Those who could not answer his riddles in time were blown away by a gust from the monster's wings and imprisoned within trees that were scheduled to be cut down to make way for a golf course. Mistaking Boi for a child, Dora Sphinx encounterd Dime Tribe Knight Boi and Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan. Bandora ordered her creature to capture the Zyurangers and Dora Sphinx successfully imprisoned Boi. Later a repentant Dan allowed himself to be captured in order to find and free Boi. The remaining Zyurangers gathered in the forest to face Dora Sphinx but the monster subjects them to his game one by one. After capturing Risha Tribe Princess Mei and Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Dora Sphinx found a worthy opponent in Yamato Tribe Prince Geki. But following an argument over the answer to his hardest question ("Is there anything that is eternal in life?" Geki believed the answer was justice, and Dora Sphinx believed the answer was evil), Dora Sphinx battled the Tyranno Ranger until Bandora enlarged him and Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurussends Geki away in order to gather his team so they can form Daizyuzin. When Geki returned to face him, Dora Sphinx resumed his attack, with Grifforzar assisting him even before Bandora enlarged the two monsters to crush Geki. However Tyranno Ranger managed to find the five Dino Crystals and he used them to free his comrades, who summoned their Guardian Beasts and combined them into Dino-Tanker and then Daizyujin. Seeing that the logging crews were arriving, Dora Sphinx reverted to his human guise and challenged the Sentai and Daizyujin to an Ultra Riddle Contest, to keep them from saving the children. Dora Sphinx didn't set a number of riddles forr the contest, however, and used this to play for time. However, Geki convinced Dora Sphinx to ask a question that no one knew the answer to: "what is Dora Sphinx's weak spot?" When Dora Sphinx revealed the answer to correct Geki and resumed his monstrous form, Daizyuzin used that knowledge to deliver the fatal blow with the Godhorn. Following Dora Sphinx's destruction, his victims were freed from the trees in which they were imprisoned. Personality Dora Sphinx is obsessed with riddles. He takes a perverse joy in punishing those who don't answer his riddles correctly. Moreover, he has little patience who doesn't take his riddles seriously or those who try to cheat or argue over the correct answer. In human form he was two-faced, acting harmless in order to lull his victims into participating in his riddle contests, suddenly switching his personality at the moment someone answered his questions incorrectly. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifter: Dora Sphinx could assume human form taking on the appearance of a harmless looking adult male. * Wings: Dora Sphinx's wings not only allowed him to fly, but he could also flap them with such force that he could blow an opponent away. *'Tree Prison:' Apparently a component to his wing flapping ability, Dora Sphinx typically sent his victims to a nearby forest where they would be trapped inside one of the trees. Dora Sphinx claimed that if the trees were cut down while someone was trapped within, they would die. Those trapped within trees were freed upon Dora Sphinx's destruction. Arsenal *'Hand-Held Signs:' While in human form, Dora Sphinx could produce hand-held signs that displayed the answers to his riddles. *'Clock Throne:' In addition to the signs, Dora Sphinx could summon a throne with a clock built into it. The clock would countdown how much time an intended victim had to answer his riddles. *'Sphinx Headdress:' Dora Sphinx's headdress was the source of his power and his weakness. *'Egyptian Staff:' When in monster form, Dora Sphinx used this staff as an offensive weapon. He could also fire bolts of energy from it. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Dora Sphinx is voiced by Isamu Ichikawa. Notes *The clothing Dora Sphinx's human guise wears is reminiscent of Pee-Wee Herman, a character portrayed by American comedian . *Dora Sphinx is the first Dora Monster to be destroyed by Daizyuzin See Also References Dino Crystals Category:Dora Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Egyptian Themed Villains Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Monsters